It is the objective of this project to develop exposure systems for bioeffects research and to develop and test techniques for measuring energy absorption. During the past year components have been obtained to develop waveguide exposure systems which will be used to expose cell systems and isolated neurons. The fabrication and calibration of the system will be accomplished during the next fiscal year. The pressure transducer-capillary temperature detector was tested. The detector did not have the necessary stability at the desired sensitivity range. The response time of the instrument was slower than desired. As a result of these studies, this detector proved unsatisfactory for microwave energy absorption measurements at the levels associated with microwave hazards. A liquid crystal-optic fiber (LCOF) temperature measurement probe was obtained from the Office of Naval Research. This probe does not interact with the microwave field and provides a technique for measuring energy absorption. We used the probe to test the thermistor which we have been using for energy absorption measurements. Excellent agreement between the two detectors was obtained and verifies our techniques as being accurate.